


fermented potion

by yatti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, ass, we just dont know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatti/pseuds/yatti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uta is a mother fuckin meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	fermented potion

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again at krispy kreme

Uta was fucking smashed as all hell. Uta drank so much fuckni fermented human blood that he was drunk as all hell. He busted down the shitty ass cheap door of Itori’s stupid ass shitty bar.

“hello fuckers!!!!!!!1!!!!! I am home!!!!” Uta yelled into his emty glass. Itori looked at him with pure dishonor. 

“uta u don’t FUCKngka live here go FUCKING HOME” Itori fuckin bird screeched at him. Uta was so hurt by this. Itori was his clown friend??? She should be understanding??? But no!!!! itori had to be a FUKCING BITCH. Uta was about to open his his mouth to retort but THEN the incredible edible Yomo came into the door. Uta realized at the moment that Yomo was so steamy and hot like fuck.

“THANK goD! Yomo!!!! Take this piece of shit home he’s drunk as SHIT!” Itori whispered. Yomo looked at smiling drunk Uta for a few seconds, all this time Uta was singing “The Start of Something New” from that high school musical movie. ‘gay’ was all Yomo could think to this.

Yomo grunted in approval of driving Uta home in his swag car. 

“YomO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE!!!!!!!!!!!ME!!!! HOME!!!!!!!!!!!” Uta screamed as he moshed to the silence in the bar. Yomo was so fuckin done with Uta’s drunk ass that he scooped up his goth emo pastel buns with one arm and walked out of the bar. Yomo put Uta in the passenger seat of the car and buckled his homosexual ass in because safety isn’t a fucking joke stay in school kids. Uta started to slowly gentally mosh his pail asshole when Yomo started the car. 

It was about thirty seven seconds into the drive whem Uta got about 2.58392 centipedes away from Yomos chin.

“Yomo-san?????” Uta asked. Yomo slowly turned his face towards uta while making door creeking sounds. “how good are you at grand theft auto??” Yomo suddenly made a massive penis sinning face because he remembered all the hours Uta and he had spent playing the hit sexy video game grand theft auto when they were still teens.

Yomo suddenly turned the steering wheel 360 degrees causing them to do doughnuts in the street. Uta was fucking moshing by this time.

“YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUK EYAHHH YOMO SAN KILLLLIN IT” uta yelled.

 

By the time they were done play8ing real life gta, Uta had puked 666 times out the window, they had killed 45 citizens, and 23 animals. There they sat, in the empty street filled with dead corpses. 

“Yomo-san….you never fail to impress me” Uta said kinda like a EMO HOMO!!! They locked eyes. “holy shitting bricks yomo!!! You are beautiful after you’ve murdered 68 living things!!” Yomo wiped some rabbit blood off his fourhead. Damn. 

Uta got closer to the almighty Yomo. Yomo also got closer to Yomo. 

“y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y—y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yy-y-y-y—yomo SAN!” Uta screamed out.

“Please Uta. Call me…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..BIG DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yomo almost screamed out.

“KINKY BIG DADDY” Uta said whilst automaticallyed kissing the mother fucker on the mouth..

There was no time for silly forplay. Uta needed big daddy more than his lungs needed oxygen. He quickly undid Yomos shirt and licked his sick ghoul toungue down Yomos chest. Yomo death metal screamed. 

“oh big daddy!!” Uta said as he struggled to undo Yomo’s pants. Uta got so pissed at the pants he fucking ripped the crotch area off and immediately began sucking on the PEEN. Uta worked his magic with every suckle and flick of the tounge. THIS WAS RIGHt. Yomo kept his same blunt expression the entire time.

Uta felt the tention in Yomo’s ghoul GENITALS rising. Yomo was about to release the beast. Just then Yomo let out a yell

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Yomo turned into the potion seller as he released his love potion into Uta’s supple cheeks. Uta chocked on the ghoul sperm.

“My potions are too strong 4 u Uta” he said as he stroked Uta’s shitty head that was laying on his bear chest. The cuddled in that stupid fucking car until the sun rose the next morning.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> nice pepe


End file.
